1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to fabricating gate structures and contacts for semiconductor devices, and more particularly, to simultaneous filling of the gate, and the source and drain contacts for transistors.
2. Background Information
As is known, fabricating semiconductor devices, including, for example, fabricating integrated circuits (ICs) typically involves depositing a conductive material into an opening in an intermediate circuit structure, for instance, to facilitate forming a gate structure or a contact structure. Current processes for gate and contact metallization use multiple processes to fill gate and source and drain contacts, which is inefficient, causes process variation and potentially increases parasitic capacitance.
Accordingly, a need exists for an improved process of fabrication of gate and/or contact structures of semiconductor devices.